1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an electronic device, a transparent display having an electronic device and methods for fabricating the same. Other example embodiments relate to an electronic device formed by using a two-dimensional (2D) sheet material, a transparent display having the electronic device and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene is a single-layered structure material, which is a two-dimensional (2D) sheet material formed of carbon atoms in a hexagonal lattice structure. Graphene is chemically stable, and has a semi-metal characteristic in which a conduction band and a valance band overlap at one point (the Dirac point). Graphene also has a 2D ballistic transport characteristic. The fact that a charge is 2D ballistic-transported in a material means that the charge is transported almost without having resistance due to scattering. Mobility of the charge in graphene is significantly high. In addition, graphene has a characteristic of having a current density (about 108 A/cm2) that is about 100 times greater than that of copper.
Due to such characteristics of graphene, research focused on applying graphene to an electronic device is been conducted.